The Stubborn Hat
by ODracoO
Summary: Harry is spending his usual boring summer holiday at the Dursley's, enduring their company for what seems like years. He hasn't heard from his friends, however a letter arrives that will change his life not just at Hogwarts, but forever. Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

The night skies were alight with stars above Privet Drive. It was a humid summer night, the kind that made your body lace with sweat, making the very idea of sleeping impossible.

Harry lay there, trying to desperately get to sleep for the past hours. As he lay there he can't help but think about the many things that had happened over the past years. Sirius passing away, Voldemort still out there and now his friends weren't even sending him letters over the holidays.

He was to enter into his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he simply could not wait to get out of Privet Drive, away from his 'relatives', and back to Hogwarts.

He let out a weak sigh, "What's the point of laying in bed when I can't even go to sleep"

He felt alone, and neglected. His friends are simply ignoring him, Dumbledore wasn't sending anything to him at all and the Order, well he hadn't heard from them since his experience at the Ministry of Magic, where Sirius died.

He was simply left to tolerate these damn relatives of his, though he'd rather not refer to them as family.

He got up, finding the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Maybe this would put him to sleep, or maybe it could simply entertain him in his ever so boring life. Nothing seemed interesting in the latest issue, a few articles mentioning how "the Boy Who Lived had indeed not been lying about the re-emergence of Voldemort", Harry couldn't help but snort at how oblivious the Ministry had previously been.

Sighing, Harry put the paper down. There was still half the holidays to survive and he really didn't know how much longer he could last until the Dursley's made him crack. This was going to be a long holiday.

--

The weeks passed very slowly, each week Harry had hopes of at least receiving a letter from the wizarding world. But about a week before school was about to begin, a letter from Hogwarts arrived.

Thankful for the fact that something had come from the wizarding world at last, Harry opened the letter straight away. Enclosed in the envelope were a few letters, and some sort of small, hard object. The first letter was signed by Professor McGonagall herself. It read:

_Dear Students,_

_I hope that you have all had a fine, safe holiday. Its seems that over the holidays, the Sorting Hat has developed an idea that it unfortunately wants to carry out. The hat has demanded that we re-sort all sixth and seventh years for this year. This will be further explained to you upon your arrival at Hogwarts._

_Enclosed as always is your subject list and your book list._

_Thank You,_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

Harry just stared for a second at the letter before realizing what this meant. He was going to be re-sorted along with everyone else, including his friends. "Stupid fucking hat" he said to no one in particular.

There was also a second letter in the envelope, which he pulled out, the small object falling out of the letter unbeknown to Harry.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It is with great pleasure that I appoint you a prefect this year, based upon your demonstration of leadership, intuition and intelligence. You are to be a great asset to whichever house you are placed in this year, and I will expect you to uphold the full integrity and duty of being a Hogwarts prefect._

_Enclosed is your prefects badge, which you must wear at all times at Hogwarts. After the resorting, you will meet promptly with your house Head, who will inform you of the specifics of being a prefect of that house._

_Best of luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry then noticed the metallic, metal badge on the ground. Upon further inspection, he saw the that badge was en scripted with the letter "P". "Why on earth would I be made a prefect? I'm not really rule abiding material".

He couldn't help but think to himself, "This is going to be an interesting year indeed".

--

The rest of the summer holidays were filled with utter boredom for Harry. He received no further news from the wizarding world, except for the Daily Prophet. More importantly, he received no letters from his friends.

The Dursley's directed as much contempt at Harry as was usual, however they did not give him that hard a time.

When the holidays came to an end, and the Dursley's promptly drove him to the train station and practically launched him from the car. He was happy at the prospect of being in the wizard world once again, his true home.

He avoided both of his friends for the whole of the trip on the Hogwarts Express. He wasn't in the mood to talk to them about anything at the moment, maybe when he got to Hogwarts.

The Great Hall's ceiling was cloudy, kind of alike the milky way. It also mimicked how Harry was feeling at the moment. He had finally caught up with Ron and Hermione, they seemed pretty unhappy about the whole re-sorting thing too.

"I don't see how the damned hat can do this" Hermione exclaimed, she was always the one to speculate around the idea of how he or she, or in this case it, can do that. Harry had completely forgotten about the whole 'abandoning thing' now that he had to worry about being sorted into another house.

Harry then noticed the small prefects badge upon Hermione's school robe, suddenly realizing that he had forgotten to even put his on.

They sat together, and looked up at the teachers table. There sat all the usual teachers, with one exception. The Defence Against the Dark Arts seat was filled by none other then Remus Lupin.

He was busily engaged in a conversation with Snape, of all people. Snape was probably trying to preform legilmens on him, Harry thought darkly.

Before he could put this out to his friends, McGonagall took to the lectern, requesting that "All sixth and seven years make their way out into the foyer"

As Harry and his friends stood out in the foyer awaiting the inevitable, he couldn't help but notice how nervous everyone looked.

Sure, they wouldn't admit it, but Harry could read it upon everyone faces, their bodies swaying ever so slowly, their hands shaking ever so slightly.

That is everyone except Draco Malfoy. He just stood there, surrounded by his Slytherin crew, all of them looking fearful of what might ensue in the Great Hall. Harry doubled back to glance at Malfoy, he looked different this year.

His hair was longer, hanging just below his shoulders, unusually absent of hair product. Most noticeable though, were his eyes. They weren't gray this year, but almost silver. Even from the distance that Harry was standing at, he could the see the difference. He was also slightly taller, though still retaining that slim sleek look about him. Pinned on his robe was a prefects badge, shining ever so brightly. Figures that Snape would make Malfoy a prefect, he is the Potion Masters lap dog after all.

Before he could think about the new appearance of Malfoy anymore, Professor McGonagall entered the foyer.

"As you all know the Hat has come to a decision that the years six and seven are to be resorted this year. It demands such, and we cannot disobey the Hat as it is part of the ancient system of magic at Hogwarts. If we do not obey the Hat, Hogwarts will not function".

Harry couldn't help but hear Ron mutter beside him, "What about if we drown the hat...that might solve the problem". He chuckled at this, seeing some unusual logic in the statement.

"The chances are you will be sorted back into your current house, as your characteristics cannot change an aweful lot. However, it is possible that the Hat may decide that you better belong in a house based on your current characteristics"

Harry remembered what the Hat first said to him, that he would do well in Slytherin. He felt a shiver run down his spine, Slytherin was the last house that he would be welcome in. The Hat may as well order his execution, for it would possibly be quicker and much less painful than being sorted into Slytherin.

"If you could all form a single file and follow me please" McGonagall ordered, swiftly turning and marching through the doors of the Great Hall.

The first of the 'golden trio' to be called up was Hermione. Ron and Harry wished her good luck, each giving her a quick hug. She went up to the stool where the ancient Hat was sitting lifelessly.

McGonagall placed it atop her head and she waited expectantly. The Hat became animated, forming a mouth. After a while the Hat shreiked "Hufflepuff". She took the Hat off her head, glancing a sad look at Harry as she strode toward the Huffelpuff table.

A half dozen students later, the name Draco Malfoy came from McGonagall. The blond stood, and walked up to the hat. The way he moved was graceful, dignified. Harry envied him for this, to have such an air about him. He couldnt help but notice the blondes curved hips from behind, and that tight, hot a...what am I thinking?. Why would I me checking out Malfoy, let alone any guy at all? I'm not gay... I have kissed a girl for gods sake, even if I didn't enjoy it one bit. Harry put the thought aside, not really wanting to think about it until much, much later.

"What's the bet that the hat doesn't even have to go on his head for him to be resorted into Slytherin" Ron said, and sure enough it didn't have to go atop Malfoy's head for him to be resorted into Slytherin.

A handful of students were called before Harry was called up by the professor. He walked up to the ancient, worn hat, remembering how nervous he had been in his first year when getting sorted. This was just like judgment day all over again.

That nervousness still took a hold of him all these years later. Harry sat on the stool, and felt the hat placed atop his head. He immediately heard the voice of the hat, echoing in his head.

"Hello again Mr. Potter, I remember how hard it was to sort you last time" the hat greeted in its rustic tone. "But this time", the hat exclaimed, "you aren't going to have any say in the matter, so lets take a look at your characteristics once again".

After what seemed like an eternity of people staring at him, Harry heard the voice of the Hat once again. "You have plentiful courage, no doubt there.There is also a hidden intelect about you. Then, there is the overwhelming character of loyalty about you, that is a rare quality these days. But what is this...cunnning. This was not here last time we met. My boy...there is no doubt that you are a ..."

--

**Harry: **No doubt that I'm a what? DAMNIT YOU DEMENTED HAT

**Draco: **I would actually blame it on the author

**Author: **Draco, you really arent meant to have a line until the next chapter

**Draco: **How abysmal. It's hardly a chapter when I don't say anything.

**Author: **Would you like me to skip you for another chapter?

**Draco: **I'LL BE GOOD!

**Harry: **Would you trust a white ferret?


	2. Chapter 2

SLYTHERIN

SLYTHERIN!" the hat said in finality.

Everyone stared in amazement and obvious confusion. How could the Boy Who Lived possibly be a Slytherin? Surprisingly, Harry really did not feel surprised; he knew that the hat wouldn't listen to what he wanted again.

He slowly walked to the very end of the Slytherin table, thinking to himself of what was going to happen now. Every single person in Slytherin surely hated him, how was he going to survive a year in the snake hole?

As a walked to the Slytherin table he saw the look on Ron's face, it was a combination of astonishment and something else...disgust? Would his best friend, his first friend in the wizardry world, hate him now? He saw Hermione sitting at the Hufflepuff table. She sent him a simple, sympathetic smile.

Most people had turned back to the sorting, but Harry could still feel a pair of eyes on him, belonging to someone on the Slytherin table. He looked up and saw Malfoy looking at him with a blank expression. As Harry looked at him, he didn't look away, but stared straight into his eyes. Green met grey and Harry couldn't look away. Malfoy smiled slightly, as if suddenly realizing something, and then looked away.

What was quite surprising to Harry was that among the Slytherins to be resorted, Pansy Parkinson was not sorted back into Slytherin, but Hufflepuff. He had to laugh at this, that Parkinson could be sorted into Hufflepuff meant she was more emotional than cunning, not a true snake. The only other Slytherin to be sorted into another house was Blaise Zabini, who was placed into Gryffindor of all places. Harry found this a bit harder to believe; that Zabini could even be remotely brave was far beyond his opinion.

The Sorting Hat placed Ron straight back into Gryffindor, "Lucky bastard" Harry thought. He didn't know how it was going to be possible for his friendship to remain close, with each member of the golden trio in different houses. Though with the way Ron looked at him, perhaps the golden trio was finally broken. Harry really was not concerned with that at the moment, but more with making his way down to the Slytherin common room without being abducted by any snakes.

He mentally kicked himself, reminding himself that he was now technically one of the snakes too. A smile graced his lips, how very ironic.

During the start of the year feast, in which he spoke to no one at all, he took time to remember just where the Slytherin common room was, buried under a labyrinth of underground hallways and rooms. Luckily he had been there before in third year, though he could hardly remember how he got there at all.

As he got up to leave the Great Hall he was blocked by none other than Draco Malfoy. His silver eyes pierced through Harry, making him feel slightly intimidated; the young aristocrat was looking more like his father every day. 'Potter...I don't know why the hat put you in Slytherin, but it must have its reasons'.

'I'm not in the mood to be interrogated right now, Malfoy' Harry said in a tired tone.

'I don't particularly care about why the hat put you in Slytherin, but I do care about how we are both going to survive living in the same quarters this year. I was told by Snape that you were made a prefect this year, meaning that we will be quite close this year'

'Don't worry Malfoy, I'm not stupid enough to start anything in the middle of the snake hole' Harry replied

'Of course you wouldn't, you must have at least a shred of survival sense to be in Slytherin. That is however, not my point. You are going to need someone to watch your back in Slytherin, someone to talk to. Though we may not be accustomed to one another, I think that our long going feud between one another may make me the only person you can talk to in Slytherin. So, why don't we just put aside our differences, many though they may be, and try this once again

With that, Draco offered his hand to Harry, as he had done six years ago. Harry could not help but reminisce, those days when he knew nothing of the danger that he was in, he only knew the name that Hagrid had whispered to him in the Leaky Cauldron, Voldemort.

It was at that point when a thought struck Harry. The only reason Harry rejected Malfoy's hand in the first year was because he had judged him at that moment; he really didn't know enough about Malfoy to reject his hand in friendship. Perhaps this was a chance to repair the past, to see what would have happened if he had have accepted the blonde's hand.

Slowly, Harry took the outreached hand within his, and he couldn't help but think how warm and soft it felt. He looked into Malfoy's eyes, green once again met silver.

'Excellent. Now, we have to go and see Professor Snape. He told me to bring you to him after the feast so that he can go over prefect duties, as well as give us the password to the Slytherin prefect quarter' Malfoy said, turning on his foot and striding through the large doors, heading towards the ascending steps that led to the dungeons.

'Lead the way'.

--

Harry really did not mind the dark, calm hallways of the Hogwarts dungeons. Sure, he was used to the bright, lively floor that led to the Gryffindor tower, but he could get used to the dungeons. Malfoy had not said a word since the Great Hall, not one thing. He still found it hard to believe that Malfoy could just stop being his worst enemy at the drop of a hat, or more accurately the decision of a hat in this scenario. But he had no choice but to believe the blond was true in his want for a friendship of sorts, so for the time being, Harry had to just go with the flow.

As they traveled down yet another corridor, Harry began to think how he was going to remember his way around the dungeons. 'How do you remember your way around the place, Malfoy?'

'Draco, Harry, my name is Draco. Surely we can call each other by our first names now, it would be stupid and immature to not, wouldn't it?' Draco responded with, turning his head with a smile.

'Okay then, Draco it is. How long did it take you to remember you way through the dungeons? All of the hallways look the same' Harry asked, turning his head to get a close up look of the blond. He really is quite attractive this year...why did I just think that?

Harry exits out of his reverie to see Draco looking back at him, with the same smile on his face that he had before. Harry could feel his cheeks beginning to blush.

'It takes a while to remember your way around the mazes, but most of us travel in packs most of the time, so it is less likely to loose your way. Though another reason is that a lone traveling Slytherin is likely to be targeted by students from other houses, so being in a pack tends to fend off attackers'

'Wait...students actually try to target Slytherins? I don't think Gryffindor students try to target Slytherins, unless I've been missing something' Harry replied, he really didn't know of any Gryffindor that really targeted the Slytherins, most people in his house...wait his old house...just avoided the Slytherins.

'Well it is not really the Gryffindor's that are the problem, they are far too noble to target an individual' Draco said with a smirk, though to Harry the smirk now seemed warm, which was very strange because it was not noticeably different from the usual Malfoy smirk from the past six years.

Harry was brought out of his second reverie of the day. 'Sorry Draco, what were you saying?'

'That it's the Ravenclaw's that are the problem. Smart as they are, they know when to attack a Slytherin, when the person has no people around them.' Draco repeated, taking a left turn down another hallway.

'But why would the Ravenclaw's want to target any Slytherin?' Harry asked, taking a right turn accidentally and then turning around to where Draco had turned, and incidentally stopped in front of the first familiar door that Harry had seen for many hallways, Professor Snape's office.

'I think the answer to that deserves much more privacy and care, so we'll talk about it back in our quarters later.' Draco said, knocking upon the black, oak door.

They both stood there for a moment, until they heard Snape's grave, blank voice. 'Enter'. Draco opened the door, gesturing with his hand. 'You first' he said, with a grin upon his face.

Snape was sitting at his desk, staring at the ceiling. He had his hands perched together, as if in deep thought. As if broken from a trance, he looked from Draco to Harry, making them both feel as if they were being read like a book. After a long silence, Snape spoke.

'So, my two prefects for the year, I'm surprised you both made it down here without mortally wounding one another. Tell me, are you both going to be able to stay in the same quarters with one another; can I trust you not to cause any trouble?' Snape perched his hands once again, moving his eyes to stare back up at the stars.

'Ah...Sir...we've come to an agreement...' Draco started.

'Sir?' Snape said with a sudden grin, which Harry was certainly surprised of. 'Since when do you refer to me as Sir?' Snape asked, incredulous as to a reason. Harry was really beginning to wonder if this person was really Snape, and not indeed a replacement that really had not done his homework.

'Fine then...Sev...as I was saying, Harry and I have reached an agreement' Draco said, looking from Snape to Harry. At this stage, Harry was beginning to reach for his wand, feeling almost certain that his man was no Severus Snape. The real Snape would have been standing over them now, handing out detentions at the very mention of such a nickname.

'I assure you Mr. Potter, that I am quite myself' Snape said with a smile, looking directly at Harry now. Harry stopped reaching for his wand, truly stunned. How was it possible for this supposedly metal misfit of a man (at least in Harry's mind) to be this, well, nice.

'What is this agreement that you've reached, Draco?' Snape asked, now turning back to the blonde. Harry was himself still not sure what agreement they had reached, so Malfoy's answer was going to be interesting indeed.

'Harry and I have agreed to a clean slate, as such. We are going to put our past behind us, as any mature person would do in our positions' Draco looked directly at Snape, as if challenging the professor to question anymore on the matter.

'I only hope that you are both as mature as you claim. I am not sure how much Draco has told you about what entails of being a Slytherin prefect, so I will tell you everything you both need to know' Snape said, turning to look at Harry.

'As a Slytherin prefect, you are expected to patrol the dungeons at chosen times during the night. It is expected that you uphold Hogwarts rules, enforcing them wherever you see fit. It is also expected that you keep Slytherin house in order, meaning that you keep things like violence and disorderly behavior out of Slytherin. That also includes any sexual activity' Snape said the last part in a more forceful tone, directing his gaze at Draco. Harry was curious as to what Snape knew about Draco, did that mean Draco was not a virgin anymore? Bah. Why would he care, why was he even thinking about this at all. Harry focused back in on what Snape was saying.

'Unlike other house prefects, Slytherin prefects have their own quarters separate from the Slytherin commons. The prefect quarters are made up of a main room, sleeping quarter and a bath chamber. I believe that both of your possessions have already been placed in there. If I am correct, you already know where the quarters are, Draco' Snape looked at the both of them, before standing up from his chair.

'I believe that is all we have to discuss for now, please show Harry to his quarters Draco. I am incredibly tired so I will bid you both good night, and good luck.'

'Good night sir' they both said in unison.

--

After many more endless hallways, Draco led them to the prefect quarters. It was guarded by a portrait of a beautiful looking man, with flowing dark hair, dressed as if he were royalty. As they stood before him, wondering what to say, he spoke.

'Ah. You must be the new prefects. Welcome, my name is Apolius. I will be your guardian this year, allowing only people with knowledge of your password to enter.' Apolius rose from his throne like chair now, looking back and forth between them.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Apolius. My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter.' Draco adopted a formal tone, and stuck his nose up high when greeting Apolius. Harry saw a brief glimpse of the smirking pure blood he had known Draco as in the past.

'Harry Potter is it? I heard from the Bloody Baron that you were sorted into Slytherin, about time too. We will have to talk one day, I have much to tell you. But now, you two must set a password, one that will not be easily guessed' Apolius sat back down now, waiting for their response.

'Hmm. What do you think Harry, about a password I mean? I personally think Ophiuchus would be a good password.'

'Ophiuchus' Harry asked, with a questioning look.

'It is a constellation of stars. When it's translated it means snake holder.' Draco said the last two words with a slight smirk, though Harry couldn't work out why. It sounded okay when spoken though, so that was all Harry really cared about.

'Ophiuchus sounds fine to me' Harry said, turning back to Apolius.

'Then it's settled my young prefects. The password shall hence forth be Ophichus'. Upon Apolius pronouncing 'Ohiuchus' his portrait swung open to reveal a large, square opening.

They both felt warmth drifting out the opening, enticing them to step inside. Harry could not help but stare in amazement at the magnificence of the common chamber before them. There was a grand fire place, roaring away in front of black leather chairs, which looked incredibly comfortable. The walls were covered with Slytherin green and silver, making the room strangely welcoming.

Draco, as Harry expected, did not display any sense of amazement. No doubt Malfoy Manor was far more lavish than this; Harry expected that it would be way too austere for his tastes. They both walked through a dark, oak paneled door at the other end of the living room. It opened to reveal their bedroom, which was basically the same as the living room, except it had two extremely large beds that could fit four people.

Harry noticed that their both of their belongings had indeed been brought to the room, and placed in away in their respective places. He looked over at Draco's bed, to have something immediately catch his eye. Above Draco's bed side table was a poster, though that was not the fact that caught his eye. No, the fact was that he poster was of a man, wearing nothing except for very small pair of briefs.

Draco looked over at Harry, and followed his stare at the poster.

'Ah. Yes, that is something that we are going to have to talk about' Draco said, sitting down in one of the chairs by the small fire place in the room.

Harry walked over to the other chair, and sat down. He was sure that there was some rational reason for that poster hanging near Draco's bed, he was positive it was not the obvious. He looked at Draco, waiting for him to start talking.

'I don't know if this is going to be a problem or not, and if it is then we will have to arrange separate rooms some how. To put it simply, I'm gay. Hardly anyone knows this, though it is rather obvious if you ask me, the amount of time I put into my image just shouts gay.' Draco smirked at the last sentence, obviously amused.

Harry could not believe that Draco was gay. His very first thought was, 'YES!', but he suppressed the thought quickly. He didn't care if Draco was gay, because he certainly wasn't. While he was immersed in thought, he didn't realize Draco starting at him expectantly.

'I take it that you don't like gay people…or you don't like sharing your room with a gay. Okay…I'd best go now.' Draco leapt up from the chair, running out of the room. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that Draco had thought that by the silence, Harry didn't want a gay in his room.

Harry ran after Draco, grabbing the back of his robes just before he could reach the portrait. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist, jerking it free from his robes.

'It's okay Harry; I'll just go stay in the Slytherin common room tonight. You aren't the first bigot I've met, and you certainly won't be the last.' For a second, Harry thought that Draco was close to tears. He would never have guessed that this boy that he perceived as made of stone for so long, was capable of being so emotional. Harry found his voice.

'NO! Draco, you misunderstood me. I'm not a bigot, I don't hate gays. I don't have a problem with them at all. Please, come back inside, I don't want you to go anywhere else.' He looked in to the taller boy eyes, feeling the same weird sort of attraction that he had been feeling since the sorting. There was no time for that now however; he had to make Draco understand.

'I didn't mean to stay quiet – I was just startled. You just did not seem gay to me.' Draco stepped closer to Harry, looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

'Oh. I'm sorry...sorry for being so emotional. It's just this coming out to people, I don't really have practice at all. In fact, you're the third person to know.

They walked back into the bed room now, Draco looking slightly displaced with himself.

'I tell you what Mal...Draco, we'll talk all about this tomorrow. Right now I think we both need sleep. But just for the record, I have no problems with you being gay what so ever.' Harry put a smile on his face, which was instantly returned.

They both stripped down to their underwear, Harry barely resisted the urge to look at Malfoy. He could not understand what this sudden change was, it was so confusing. Perhaps it would go away; perhaps it would be all the more clear tomorrow. He certainly hoped so.

As he lay there in bed, he began to feel sleep take him.

'Goodnight Draco' Harry said sleepily.

'Goodnight Harry'.

--

I would have liked to have got this done sooner, but the document became corrupt when I was near completing it (which was VERY ANNOYING!)

Comments? Please!


End file.
